The present innovation relates to a manifold for a system for supplying fuel to an internal-combustion engine. In particular, the manifold supplies fuel under pressure to a series of fuel metering and atomizing valves.
Manifolds of this type normally comprise a first tubular body provided with a series of connections for the aforesaid valves, and a second tubular body arranged coaxially inside the first to define between the first and second tubular bodies a fuel supply channel to said connections. The first and second tubular bodies are closed at a first end by a pressure regulator which maintains the pressure of the fuel inside the supply channel below a preset value, and at a second end by an obturator. The obturator comprises a first cylindrical portion whose diameter is equal to the internal diameter of the first tubular body to enable it to engage in said second end of the first tubular body. The obturator also comprises a second cylindrical portion which extends coaxially from the first portion, its diameter being equal to the internal diameter of the second tubular body so as to engage the second end of the second tubular body when the first portion closes the first tubular body. Lastly, the obturator comprises a seal around said first portion to prevent fuel leaking from the manifold.
Manifolds of the type described above have many drawbacks, the chief of which is that with time said obturator can loose its leaktightness and consequently permit fuel to escape.